Reina de Cenizas
by 0930Red
Summary: Un poderoso strain, con el apellido correcto para infundir respeto. La persona políticamente incorrecta para acabar una guerra entre las Espadas Damocles. No quieren despertar a un monstruo, no ? Quiero aclarar que ningún personaje de K me pertenece a excepción de mi OC que he creado. Por lo demás es una serie producida GoHands y Shingo Suzuki. Este Fanfic probablemente conteng
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e26ee27766783983e717649fedaea6a"Está historia comienza con un nombre casi innombrable por el miedo que genera a las personas en Shizume City, el segundo Red King Genji Kagutsu, Rey desde su nacimiento. Iniciando su vida infundiendo miedo y respeto desde que era un bebé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af0eb693efa8d6f308bbb3bf94317b29"La historia del nacimiento del King Genji Kagutsu comienza de manera brutal desde su primer respiro, exhalando llamas del rojo más intenso y vivo que jamás se haya visto antes de su pequeño cuerpo recién nacido, provocando la muerte de su propia madre debido a quemaduras de alto grado de manera inesperada, un nacimiento había dado lugar a la sombra de la muerte al mismo tiempo, accidentalmente causando temor entre su propia familia sabían que acaba de nacer una persona que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia pero aun no tenían el conocimiento para saber si iba hacer para bien o para acabar con el mundo tal y como lo conocíamos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71e1958e96abe9c146b124ed6c759a15"Desde entonces se dice que cada vez que un Kagutsu viene al mundo los dioses se burlan de los mortales humanos, tiran una moneda al aire para decidir el destino del mundo junto a ese poderoso humano. Claro el Rey Kagutsu creció y al convertirse en un Rey un poco más maduro y con edad, jamás tuvo esto en cuenta cuando su hija nació, el destino cruel haciendo a su amor cumplir el mismo final que la madre de Genji, una mujer falleciendo al dar a luz. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="450f888fb4b4a18952179edbcf8572b6"Genji Kagutsu se había convertido en padre y convertirse en Red King pero había perdido también a su esposa. Sin darse cuenta había creado una pequeña criatura hermosa, que probablemente sería reina cuando el ya no estuviese. Decidió llamar a su hija como su madre que dio la vida por él Nino era un nombre muy dulce para tal strain pero no importaba. Si el Segundo Rey Rojo era despiadado y su lista de crimines era larga era hombre nunca dejaría a su hija serían solo ellos dos contra un mundo que que acabaría con él por sus pecados pasados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f281b5880bbf3a0121a972f603ca3c2"Al cumplir 16 años joven hija de Kagutsu fue enviada lejos de shizume city, el Rey Kagutsu sabía que su fin y el de su clan estaba cerca con la llegada del nuevo Rey Azul y su reciente clan Scepter 4 a servicio oficial del gobierno una nueva era para las espadas democles empezaría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54140da0c0da1d281c0adbdaaf58498d"'Te estaré esperando cuando regreses.' En el fondo sabía que mi hija jamás tragaría una mentira como esa, ella volvería para enterrar los viejos restos de su padre no había duda de eso, al menos en la escuela de la isla estaría a salvo de la explosión. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c041a5261070f5cb41ff5bda856c0c1c"Nino dudo en subir al auto, en un corto momento volteo para abrazar a su padre, no había mucho más que ella pudiera hacer el destino de todos esos años sangrientos estaban sellados para su padre y para aquellos del clan rojo que lo acompañaban. La espada damocles caería por si sola o por la mano de otro rey que le arrebatara la vida a su padre, los únicos dos reyes posibles eran Rey Azul Jin Harabi o Tenk Iwafune Rey Catedra Gris. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55da9260d7df0e6cfc6221ec34a8ed05"Rey dorado no entraría en conflicto con ellos, a pesar de ser el más poderoso no era políticamente correcto entrar en una guerra que había empezado entre el clan azul y rojo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="084e1cd0ce6bc35dd5ff08e4c73d016b"No pasaron muchos días para que la ciudad fuese evacuada, dando prioridad a los jóvenes, niños, madres, familias enteras corriendo por las salidas de escape. Pero la guerra ya había comenzado entre 3 clanes y ninguno saldría victorioso. Al ver caer la democles y como el cielo se tornaba en un color rojo carmesí lo sabía bien, sabía bien que nadie del clan, de mi familia iba sobrevivir y tampoco mi padre, todas las personas inocentes cerca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be29846dac8e94d6f4b33b4544127f67"Nadie escapa del fuego provocado por el cráter de una democles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2dfe35a1f2020b3b06399bb80cb3bfa5"Recuerdo como caía la ceniza del cielo, como nieve color gris, llenando todo el cielo a su paso, el olor a muerta impregnaba todo el aire, era olor a carbón olor a cientos de personas que había sido carbonizadas. Alguien se detuvo justo detrás de mi la voz de un anciano, no me sorprendió lo reconocí inmediatamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa6271ffbc5665ad61b44975e3d93458"Yo había elegido mi camino, no soy mi padre aún que lo único que me había quedado era un reino lleno de ceniza. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aef886e76074db0a4a7cbdfc860b58c5"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1886bbb4ebaf091b16b7e7a6c4d0c93"Nota: Hola solo quería saludar ojalá les haya gustado y comenten. Me inspire para este fanfic en mi antiguo fanfic mio de broken crown que por error borre y no guarde, también estaba algo descontinuado por que es muy difícil escribir. En fin ojala este les guste, para que escriban mucho y me den motivación de seguir escribiéndolo. Si alguien sabe donde puedo volver a ver K seven stories hit me up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="765ec57f5bf00ed9e13a5deb71323f16"Yo he nacido del fuego, he nacido de los sueños rotos de un hombre y el amor incondicional de una mujer valiente. No permitiría que otra democles cayera del cielo haciendo al mundo templar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a50c75eaba6b74175a7182cee87db72b"Después de la caída de la democles termine mis estudios lo más antes posible, aún que eso no fue muy difícil mi padre me había entrenado desde que tuve una edad, le pagó a profesores privados para educarme en política, artes e idiomas. Si alguien iba a poner al revés este mundo sería yo y no otros Rey. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ecb68dbac50a2d2641e4958761e1cb00"Cuando cumplí los 18 volvía la ciudad para ayudar al Rey dorado, el lugar era enorme con una torre, los guardas no dudaron en dejarme entrar a la corre en cuanto pedí ver al Rey Dorado. En una sala con té esperé al rey, después de unos minutos hizo su aparición un poco dramática, sin duda había envejecido un poco más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e62c939f5088ef8bb38f4dab2ce8ecf9"'No pensé jamás volver a verte después de tanto, joven Nino-san' me senté junto a ella en la pequeña mesa de té. 'Bueno ya no eres tan joven has crecido para convertirte en una mujer'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a1c6466ac2e583b3cefe7835c22cf2d3"'Bueno la ultima vez que te vi fue junto a mi padre, cuando el no comprendía aun que yo era una strain. Tenía 7 años.' sonreí mientras draba un sorbo de té./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="777533f947e8ed98fd7ced0c601dd19c"'Lo recuerdo nunca he visto un strain que se parezca ni cerca a ti, tu padre solía decirme que tu eres la que iba cambiar el curso del mundo' el Rey kagutsu no era lo que el mundo pensaba, tal vez trabajaba junto a bandas de yakusas para mantener la paz dentro de la ciudad pero el no era un pandillero destructor, era un hombre atado a tu poder con personas que buscaban adquirir un poco de ese poder. Era un hombre amado por su clan y su hija./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0f75b065b35a430b36aa52285ad295a"' Un strain con la capacidad de poder este mundo al revés' una sonrisa escapó a mis dientes por un dulce recuerdo, que gran peso dejaste sobre mis hombros y lo peor es que yo estaba dispuesta a entrar en el gran juego de reyes sin ser uno. ' A mi padre le gustaba soñar despierto con sus ideas pero yendo directo al grano con respecto a lo que quiero es ayudarle.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39d72da133d54c6a81bcd63338e28cef"'Como una joven strain podría ayudarme? han pasado 2 años y aún no aparece el tercer rey rojo ni tampoco el azul.' - Gold King/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa58009bf2868975f3e11df3d8721d8e"'Yo no soy una mujer ordinaria, soy Nino Kagutsu, hija del segundo rey rojo Genji Kagutsu, soy hija de un dragón y mis sueños se hacen realidad.' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab6638c78787dd4d31feb75139c191d1"'Cuál es son tus sueño? Joven Reina.' - Gold King/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be8db94da2d9f4b31aa0c8bc63733800"' Yo no soy reina pero para empezar no dejar que una democles caiga sobre este mundo nunca más.' Lo vi directo a sus ojos, sin miedo. 'Además soy la única strain en una situación hipotética lo suficientemente competente para detener una caída sin empezar una segunda guerra.' - Izinami./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="054586ecfe0b8acf1967804f77242e99"' Las personas de la ciudad no te amarán una vez que vean tu verdadera forma de strain. Causarás miedo incluso un clan tendría que estar loco en no tenerte miedo o estar loco para no aceptarte como un aliado' extendí mi mano para sellar nuestra nueva aliada. ' Te mantendré informada acerca de todo y de la aparición de algún posible rey, por ahora busca un trabajo y trata de vivir una vida un poco normal habrá mucho tiempo para que pongas a todos de cabeza.' La joven se retiro después de eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="491935cb8f5ce9de8bf25c56ea9c0fee"Uno de mis conejos se acerco ' Señor esta seguro de lo que acaba de hacer? La señorita Nino es muy dulce pero ni tan siquiera esta en el libro de strain me preocupa su poder.' - Conejo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f997acd8ae617ba00002d862c1755b5d"Solo pude reír ante el comentario Nino jamás iba aparecer en ese libro de strain por que para los King's Nino no era un Strain, Nino era lo más semejante a un espectro en la forma más dulce de una niña, pero ya no era una niña era una hermosa mujer. Pero era muy leal si Nino quería ayudar era por que no quería que el destino que paso con su padre se repita. ' Nino no es un strain es lo más cercano a una Queen que vamos a tener, además tiene el cabello de su madre. No podría ser dulce.' Sonreí mientras salía de la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
